


惩罚游戏

by cola_milk707



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_milk707/pseuds/cola_milk707
Summary: 囧尼生日快乐~
Relationships: 囧锟
Kudos: 10





	惩罚游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 囧尼生日快乐~

晚上十一时，徐英浩开门进屋落锁，客厅的大灯是turn off的状态，黑漆漆的屋里只能看到月光渗透了落地窗为数不多的亮度铺成到沙发边缘，窗边栽种的绿色幸福树也仅能以灰黑的身影占据一席之地。  
没人吗？  
叫了几声“挪~”没有得到回应，家里的气息令徐英浩倦怠，扯了扯从早到晚都没有松懈过的领带，任由大脑将身体投掷于柔软舒适的沙发上。正值二月倒春寒的气息，家里的中央空调控制的暖风释放着轻微的噪声和昏昏入睡的魔法。  
不对！徐英浩惊坐起身，没人的话空调怎么会在正常工作？下意识放缓了呼吸倾听，几个钢琴音以极缓的速度飘进徐英浩的耳中。他猜到了源头，起身走到琴房门前，地上门缝处泄露了另一位主人在家的秘密。  
轻启房门，满室春光。  
银灰色的发尾湿贴着脖颈，正在慢慢凝结一滴水珠，片刻水珠成形却承受不住重量脱离发丝，顺着纤细的脖颈向下，弯了些许弧度，滑行过一侧略凸起的蝴蝶骨，随后转回正路沿着背部正中的凹陷向下加速，在凝脂上汇聚又分离了不同的水分，最终越过尾椎坠落浴巾掩盖的世界。徐英浩都忍不住为眼前的景象吹一声口哨，音调带拐的那种。  
钱锟被陌生的声音吓了一跳，转头看到徐英浩站在琴房门边才舒了一口气，随即笑弯眉眼：“回来啦，吃过了吗？”  
“嗯。”徐英浩点点头走进琴房，可毕竟他刚从室外回来不久，身上的寒气还未散尽，越靠近，越是肉眼可见钱锟身上的汗毛根根竖起，“跟你说过多少遍了不要洗澡洗一半只围着浴巾出来，家里开着暖气也禁不住你这么折腾，感冒怎么办？”  
钱锟倒是十分配合徐英浩的警告，话音刚落就打了一个响亮的喷嚏。吸吸鼻子见徐英浩脸色微沉，嬉皮笑脸地唱：“Bless me achoo~”  
这可算是彻底惹毛徐英浩，二话不说，抓住钱锟的右手腕一提，顺势弯腰一顶将他扛到肩上，头朝下屁股朝上，像一条咸鱼似的。  
咸鱼锟在徐英浩肩上拼命扑腾，大喊着：“我旋律还没有写完！放我下来！”换来屁股上的一记巴掌。徐英浩牢牢地扣着他扛回了浴室。浴室里的浴霸依然兢兢业业坚守岗位，温度会比其他房间更高几度。  
被安放在大理石的洗手台上，钱锟捂住自己被顶到的腹肌抱怨：“痛死了，你肩膀太硬了。”  
“还有更硬的，你要尝试一下吗？”徐英浩站在钱锟两腿中间，一手解扣子一手托着他的腰将他拉向自己。  
在钱锟眼中，徐英浩解扣子的速度就像是开了0.5倍速，充满诱惑力且生动，令人口干舌燥的。虽然徐英浩的提议很具有吸引力，但钱锟始终觉得他话里话外有些其他东西，毕竟从社团建立初期到现在，他们在一起共事多年，无论是工作或是生活，徐英浩一个眼色，钱锟都能通过敏锐的第七感捕捉他的情绪和弦外之音。  
眼下的徐英浩，像一只等待捕食的猎豹，躲在角落放轻脚步正慢慢地靠近猎物。钱锟双手抱胸，不断后仰想避开徐英浩的攻势。可就像钱锟了解徐英浩那样，徐英浩对钱锟的认知可是比任何人都全面。单手扣着钱锟的脑袋，强势地压迫彼此的双唇。  
“唔…轻……唔…轻一点…呼……”好不容易推开一些距离，贴着嘴唇，唾液还粘着彼此，钱锟得到稍微的喘息。  
“这是惩罚。”徐英浩可没有那种好心，钱锟经常在浴室洗了一半就跑出来记旋律的坏习惯已经被告诫多次，尤其是这个坏习惯常常让他感冒生病，完全就是小朋友性子屡教不改。教育这种不长记性的小朋友当然需要适时给予严厉的惩罚。  
再次紧贴上钱锟的嘴唇，徐英浩的肉舌趁虚而入，纠缠着对方避之不及。  
钱锟这才回过味来徐英浩口中的惩罚，伴随着淡淡的红酒酸味嘴里每一处细节都被肆虐而过。从大学在一起开始，他就知道徐英浩外表看上去好说话，实际上是比较强势的性格，尤其是性事上，更甚是喝酒之后做得特别激烈，经历过几次被迫在床上躺了三天的痛苦，他就严格控制徐英浩喝酒不行房的规定，没想到他这次是自己撞上枪口。  
徐英浩双手抓住钱锟的两条腿往外一拉，原本钱锟就是赤身裸体围了条浴巾去琴房记旋律，这么一拉，本就松垮的遮羞布脱离了本体掉落在徐英浩脚边。徐英浩半裸着，西装裤仅仅是解开裤头，C家内裤包裹的巨大此刻正紧贴着钱锟的分身磨磨蹭蹭。钱锟身体不受控制地躺倒在洗手台上，后背是大理石台面的冰冷，胸前是徐英浩炙热的肌肤，冰火两重天的滋味并不像想象中那般好受。  
喘息着拉开彼此的距离，钱锟眼中的迷离令徐英浩愉悦，将钱锟翻转一个方向趴扶在洗手台上，徐英浩单手抬起钱锟的下巴伸出两根手指插入他的口中搅弄，俯身在他耳边说：“挪~睁开眼看看，你看镜中的你是不是特别美，像妖精一样又白又魅惑，只想把男人的精气吸光，嗯？是吗？”  
钱锟遵循着徐英浩的话半眯着眼睛，镜中的自己正面色潮红，发丝贴着眼帘，眼尾的睫毛上吊着不知是头发上残留的水分还是因为兴奋而逼出的生理盐水，徐英浩的中指和食指模仿着交合的动作在自己嘴里进进出出，而自己怕咬伤他，嘴巴微张着，唾液被手指带出挂在下巴上摇摇欲坠。钱锟说不出话反驳，只好呜呜咽咽地回答。  
“好好舔，今天可是惩罚没有润滑剂的。”徐英浩啃咬着钱锟的耳朵，留下浅浅的齿痕。  
钱锟明显有些被吓到，徐英浩那里有多大基本是每天都能切身体会，要是没有润滑剂直接进入，钱锟本能地畏惧想象中的疼痛。原本被动的舌头开始旋转着缠绕上徐英浩的手指，抽出时更是恋恋不舍地跟着带出了点点舌尖。被取悦的徐英浩用嘴替代了手指搅得钱锟闭不上嘴，被手指开拓的不适感亦被激烈的亲吻吞没。  
待手指将内壁开拓得松软，徐英浩迫不及待地拉下内裤边缘释放自己的巨大。扯开一个保险套带上，刚贴上菊穴，就像有生命力似地被吸吮得更有精神。徐英浩也不怜惜，扇了一掌在钱锟嫩白浑圆的屁股上，骂了句“妖精”，直接顶进不留一丝缝隙。  
一下子的冲击惊得钱锟高扬起修长的脖颈，张嘴无声地尖叫。  
好痛……好胀……  
被温热柔软的内壁包裹着，徐英浩忍不住发出一声喟叹，他想，早晚有一天会死在这个妖精身上。凶猛而快速的捣干，浅浅地抽离再一捅到底，深深地埋进钱锟的体内，似要将其贯穿。  
“嗯……嗯…哥……哥哥……唔……慢，慢一点……嗯……”  
钱锟的求饶并未换得徐英浩的同情，反倒激起徐英浩的施虐欲，配合着抽插的动作，有一下没一下地掌掴钱锟的屁股，问：“还敢不敢再洗澡洗一半跑出来？还敢不敢围着浴巾到处跑？嗯？说话！敢不敢再不听话？说！”  
“呜……不…不敢了……嗯…不敢了……呜…我听话……我听哥哥的话……嗯……”满满的羞耻感，不可抑制的生理性泪水沿着钱锟脸颊滑落。  
得到回答的徐英浩停下掌掴，或轻或重地揉捏着泛着粉红色的臀肉。臀部算是钱锟的敏感点，徐英浩的手法刺激得钱锟更有力收缩内壁，身体本能的朝后迎接操干。扶稳钱锟的腰身，徐英浩加快了律动的频率，强有力的撞击声，一下下都往内壁上的致命点擦过。  
钱锟再也承受不住，迎接蓄谋已久的快感，无声的呐喊，双眼失神，两腿打颤，浓稠的乳白色喷洒在两条洁白的大腿和洗手台上。  
高潮中的内壁不断痉挛，挤压着徐英浩的巨大，本就蓄势待发的巨大冲刺得越发快速，最终在摩擦中迸发炽热的高潮。  
徐英浩不管两人身上黏腻的汗液放纵地俯身抱住钱锟，头靠在钱锟的肩膀上，配合着浓重的呼吸在他耳边呢喃：“惩罚才刚刚开始。”


End file.
